my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Boku no Hero Academia Fanon Wiki:Administrators
This page serves the purpose of detailing the wikia's Administration members, including their respective functions. They are the authority of the wikia, acting as the guiding force for its future. Who Rukiryo (Founder) - Inactive *'Rukiryo' is the founder of the wikia, becoming a part of its community upon the wikia's inception. Despite his inactivity, he tends to support the wikia, especially in its times of need. Zeon1 (Bureaucrat) - Semi-Active *'Zeon', excluding the founder, is the first appointed Bureaucrat of the wikia, holding the position due to being one of its founding members. He joined the wikia on the 19th of February within 2015, the date of the wikia's inception. Due to his stagnant editing, akin to an on-again and off-again relationship, he has been designated as Semi-Active. However, he is available for those that need help, affirming that he is more than happy enough to lend a helping hand to anyone. DamonDraco (Bureaucrat) - Former *'DamonDraco', more commonly known as Damon, is one of the Bureaucrats of the wikia, but is currently inactive, thus being designated as a former member. He disappeared during the wikia's descend in popularity, where he is now working on other wikias he is a part of. He joined the wikia on the 18th of March within 2015. Yumoz (Bureaucrat) - Inactive *'Yumoz' is one of the Bureaucrats on the wikia, whom first joined on the 28th of May in 2018. His primary functions revolved around the coding of the wikia. However, his activity is scarce, so he has been designated as inactive. Black Dwarf Star (Content Moderator) - Semi-Active *'Black Dwarf Star', more commonly known as Dwarf or BDS, is one of the content moderators, becoming a part of the wikia on the 21st of December within 2018. While he has been deemed Semi-Active, due to him no longer editing articles at the level he had done prior, he is, however, more than willing to lend a helping hand to those that seek it. However, despite the Semi-Active title, he and Sakura0Xavier are currently the most active administrators. Sakura0Xavier (Content Moderator) - Semi-Active *'Sakura0Xavier', commonly known as Sak, Sakky, or more rarely, Xavier, is one of the content moderators, joining the wikia on the 19th of February within 2018. While she has been designated as Semi-Active, due to not editing articles on the level she had done prior, she is willing to lend a helping hand to those that need it. However, despite the Semi-Active title, she and Black Dwarf Star are currently the most active administrators. What they can and do As Administrators, we strive to help you out with all kinds of problems, while also keeping the wikia in a clean and proper format. This includes enforcing rules, announcing upcoming updates and news, and attempting to keep the peace in the wiki if an argument were to ever break out. We can create pages and edit just like everyone else on the wiki, but we also have extra permission to help manage the wikia. This includes, but is not limited to, being able to lock pages from being further edited upon, delete pages, delete comments, as well as having the ability to kick and ban users. However, our main duty is to aid users in their team of need if it is within our power to do so! What they can't Though we may wish to help you, there are limits to what we can do. As admins, we are only volunteers that work for the community of this wikia. We are not trained in our craft, therefore we are more than capable of making mistakes. We are also not always around to see and correct problems, so some may take longer to correct than others. For that, we apologize to our userbase in advance. Matters that revolve around, as well as stem from, other Fanon Wikias are outside of our jurisdiction. If such a problem is brought to our attention, we ask you to contact the proper Administration members from that wikia to assist you with those problems. While we understand it can be a problem, even if one of us may be a part of the Administration from that wikia, we correct problems that stem from this wikia and not others. Keep in mind that we have restrictions, depending on the role that we possess, and even Bureaucrats cannot correct every problem on the wikia, as there are rare problems that can only be corrected within the Central Wikia. It is your duty, as a member of this community, to work on your pages, as we are not going to work on your pages, save for corrections or similar edits. While we do hold the position to do so, we encourage our userbase to explore the wonders of writing by writing their own pages. However, this does not mean that we are unwilling to help you with ideas, quite the opposite actually. We also ask the community to remember that, despite our positions, we are members of this community as well, and as such, we wish to create and edit our own pages too!